garndndfandomcom-20200213-history
Konis
Konis was the goddess of water in the Fourth Reign, known for her affair with Grikka that led to the destruction of the Northern Shores. She has a temple in Yindriggil. The palace of Konraki was built in her petrified, gaping maw. History Birth, 3E-961 Konis was hatched in the Nimmian Marshes, near the border of the Shadowclaw Desert. She was taken at a very young age by a group of wandering orcs from Gilrakka, who trained her to fight on behalf of the Burgluk Clan. Burgluk Betrayal, 3E-974 Konis grew dissatisfied at her life with the Burgluks. When she had grown old enough and strong enough, she rebelled against the clan and escaped after a bloody battle. She fled to the waters of the Blue Mist Lake. Inherited of Water, 3E-999 When the Third Reign came to an end, Ribble was concerned with the prospect of future wars. Now that Death was common, Ribble wanted his lands to be ruled by a creature capable of defending them. Inspired by Konis's escape from the Burgluks, she was selected to be the Inherited of Water. The Dark Day came, and Ribble's Shadow was transferred to Konis as she assumed her godlike form. The Fourth Reign had begun. ''The Swan and the Snake, 4E-265 Grikka, the goddess of light, was a frequent visitor to the calm waters of the Blue Mist Lake. It was on of these journeys that she caught the attention of Konis, her fellow goddess. The two quickly fell in love. The gods of Garn had long avoided romantic attachments of any kind, due to the potential for conflict. Still, Grikka gave in to her lovestruck heart and the two began a forbidden love affair. This continued for almost a hundred years, before being discovered by a Tartan named Dranor Tarina. When he attempted to blackmail Konis, she murdered him in order to keep their relationship secret. When Grikka discovered the murder, she felt betrayed. Grikka abandoned her lover, sending Konis into a wild fury that devestated the Northern Shores. The gods pleaded with the Runepriest to stop her rampage, but the Runes refused to intercede. Grikka swam to the bottom of the Blue Mist Lake to calm her lover, and Konis ceased her rampage out of fear of drowning Grikka. The Runepriest immortalized the two lovers in stone, creating the Isle of Grikka and the caverns of Konraki. The Kingdom of Ghosts, 4E-266 The Northern Shores had been utterly decimated by Konis' rampage, resulting in the single greatest loss of life that had ever occurred in Garn. Legends tell that those who had died on the island were not forced into the Undercaverns, but that the Runes allowed the souls of the dead to remain on the Isle of Grikka. Supposedly, the ghosts exist in a society led by Elizza Lanternial, the Lakewalker Queen who was killed in Konis's rampage. Thanks to these rumors, the Isle of Grikka was almost entirely uninhabited until the Seventh Reign. The Inherited, 4E-998 With Grikka and Konis immortalized in stone, their Inherited were chosen by a council of gods in the Ebony Palace. Rinnka the shark was a devout follower of Konis, and was chosen as the Inherited of water. When the Dark Day came, Konis's Shadow left her body to enter Rinnka. Now mortal, the petrified form of Konis finally passed on to the Undercaverns. Konis joined her fellow gods (including her lover) in the Ebony Palace. The Temple of Konis, 5E-379'' In the Fifth Reign, during the fragile peace between Tartanas and the Lakewalker Kingdom, the Tartans began forcefully suggesting a surface temple to one of their patron goddesses, Konis. After her destruction of the Northern Shores, worship of Konis had become socially unacceptable. Still, with the pressure of the Tartans, construction began in Yindriggil of a temple dedicated to the goddess of destruction. As a compromise, the temple was built on top of the water's surface near Deepsail Harbor, so that it wouldn't compromise those who dwelled within the city limits. To this day, it remains the only one of its kind.